Kangaskhan (Pokémon)
|} Kangaskhan (Japanese: ガルーラ Garura) is a introduced in Generation I. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Kangaskhan using the Kangaskhanite. Biology Kangaskhan is a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It has a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head is a black patch, and it has large cream-colored ears and red eyes. Its snout is short and rounded with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. There are -like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It has three clawed digits on each hand and foot. In the pouch on its belly, it carries a baby Kangaskhan. Unlike its parent, the baby is light purple and has smooth skin. Kangaskhan is a female-only species with no male counterpart. As Mega Kangaskhan, the mother Kangaskhan appears unchanged. However, the baby temporarily grows into a child and gains some new features. There are now raised patches on its knees similar to those seen on its mother. These patches also appear aligned horizontally along its belly. Small, spiked growths appear underneath its ears. The child is feisty, hates to lose and will boldly challenge its opponents to protect its mother.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Kangaskhan The mother's happiness over its child's growth is the source of its additional strength. However, it feels uneasy about the child's future, as it is only skilled at fighting and nothing else, and is reminded of the day the child leaves her. Kangaskhan is a nurturing Pokémon that protects its young at all costs. The baby leaves the pouch only rarely until it is three years old. In order to avoid crushing the baby, Kangaskhan sleeps standing up. If the mother feels the environment is safe, it will allow its young out to play. However, it will violently attack anything that it sees as a threat to its young. Regardless of how badly injured it becomes, the mother will not cease fighting until its young is safe. Although it was nearly hunted to extinction, Kangaskhan can be found in In the anime Major appearances Kangaskhan debuted in The Kangaskhan Kid. A group of these Parent Pokémon were watching over a wild boy named , who in turn was protecting them as well. An injured baby Kangaskhan also appeared in the same episode. A Kangaskhan let her child play with and his friends in Kanga Games. A Kangaskhan appeared in An EGG-sighting Adventure!. She held on to Ash's Egg after finding it in the forest. A Kangaskhan, known as "Aunty Kangaskhan", owns a warehouse in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. She gave Team Go-Getters Pecha Scarves and twigs for their mission to save . A Kangaskhan appeared in SM103 at Paniola Ranch. Its baby had injured its foot but received treatment from . Minor appearances A Kangaskhan appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Kangaskhan appeared in The Power of One. A Kangaskhan appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Kangaskhan appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Kangaskhan appeared in The Green Guardian. A Kangaskhan made a brief cameo in a console fighting game in Two Degrees of Separation!. A Kangaskhan made a brief appearance in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Kangaskhan made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Kangaskhan was seen in a flashback under Reggie's care in Aiding the Enemy. A Kangaskhan that can Mega Evolve into Mega Kangaskhan appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Kangaskhan appeared in I Choose You!. A 's Kangaskhan appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, where she was seen participating in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games. Pokédex entries . Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.}} In the manga ]] .]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kangaskhan debuted in The Secret of Kangaskhan. Here, tries to one but is stopped by when the latter realizes Kangaskhan is protecting her baby. The baby was ed, so Red used an Antidote to heal her. Kangaskhan is grateful and leaves; Blue watched this in amazement, but was still angry at Red for allowing Kangaskhan to escape, thus starting their rivalry. .]] In Take a Chance on Chansey, during a flashback of Agatha's, is seen with a Kangaskhan, nicknamed Kanga, on his team from their league over two decades ago, and uses her to fight the bitter woman's , winning the match after hours. He still has her by the , and she is beaten both by the Team Rocket member Orm and Guile Hideout along with most of his other Pokémon, including his newly evolved . She has not been seen since. In Quilava Quandary, the Day-Care Couple used a Kangaskhan to . 's mother, Johanna, owns a Kangaskhan, who first appeared in Stopping Sableye. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. Kanga, the mother Kangaskhan, and Li'l Kanga, the baby Kangaskhan, are the first known Pokémon of . Using X's Mega Ring, Li'l Kanga can Mega Evolve and fight on her mother's behalf. They both debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Kangaskhan was seen with in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the second special chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga, Mars has a Kangaskhan which she uses against . Kangaskhan succeeded in critically wounding it. After using on Deoxys, she became confused and started to attack everything around her due to the side effect of Outrage. She also smashed her own Poké Ball while on rampage. Kangaskhan was eventually defeated by Deoxys in Attack Forme. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Mega Kangaskhan appears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: What happens when Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon, Mega Evolves? The baby in its pouch jumps out and joins in the battle! All grown up, that baby is ready to protect its mother! "It's just a baby!" you might say, but look into those eyes - there is a ferocity there that will be tough to beat. Here comes a one-two combo from mom and baby! PAL: You may feel underwhelmed the first time you see the Parent Pokémon Mega Evolve. "What, the kid just jumped out of the pouch? Is that it?" But take a closer look at its face - the child's brimming with a fierce determination to protect its mother. With this brave new partner, Mega Kangaskhan gains the ability to attack twice in one turn! Game data NPC appearances * : Kangaskhan oversees the item storage at her shop in Pokémon Square. * : Kangaskhan oversees the item storage at her shop in Treasure Town. * : Johanna has a Kangaskhan named Jumpy that she uses in Pokémon Contests. * : Kangaskhan oversees the Café Connection shops across the various towns on the continents in the game. Pokédex entries Kangaskhan |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Kangaskhan |} |} Game locations }} on }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Fuchia City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Forever Level 3, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave (during mission), Chroma Ruins (during mission)}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 19 Graucus Hall: Stage 499}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Faint Attack Kangaskhan|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002; December 13 to 19, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Faint Attack Kangaskhan}} |Wish Egg Kangaskhan|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Kangaskhan}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Kangaskhan|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Kangaskhan}} |Pokémon Center Battle Championship Kangaskhan|All|Japan|50|May 26 to June 1, 2014; June 23 to July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kangaskhan}} |Spring 2015 Kangaskhan|Japanese region|Online|50|April 3 to 9, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spring 2015 Kangaskhan}} |Spring 2015 Kangaskhan|Taiwanese region|Online|50|April 3 to 9, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spring 2015 Kangaskhan}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Kangaskhan Mega Kangaskhan Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10|*}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|*|'}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|*}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20||'}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5||'}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Kangaskhan |evolution=N/A |stamina=210 |attack=181 |defense=165 |fast= , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Kangaskhan is based on a with elements of Mongolian , evident in its helmet-like plate with ear flaps and its epaulettes. It may also be based on a given its stockier build, wider face, and larger nails in comparison to a terrestrial kangaroo. Name origin Kangaskhan may be a combination of '' and , who was the notoriously violent founder and Emperor of the Mongol Empire. This possibly is in reference to how its Pokédex data refers to it becoming "violently enraged" when protecting its child. Garura is derived from カンガルー (kangaroo) and ルーラー (ruler). In other languages and |fr=Kangourex|frmeaning=From and |es=Kangaskhan|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kangama|demeaning=From and Mama |it=Kangaskhan|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=캥카 Kengka|komeaning=Corruption and shortening of |zh_yue=袋獸 Doihsau|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=袋龍 / 袋龙 Dàilóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=कंगगसख़ान Kangaskhan|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кангасхан Kangaskhan|rumeaning=From English name and }} Related articles * Kanga and Li'l Kanga Notes Eternal links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Kangama es:Kangaskhan fr:Kangourex it:Kangaskhan ja:ガルーラ zh:袋兽